1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having a planar dual die package (P-DDP) structure.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices such as semiconductor memory packages employed in an electronic product or an electronic system may be arrayed to constitute a memory module and may be electrically connected to a system board. For example, a plurality of memory packages may be mounted on a module board to constitute the memory module such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). As electronic systems have demanded larger capacity for memory, a lot of effort has focused on developing high density memory modules.
In order to fabricate high density memory modules, a plurality of semiconductor memory chips (or dice) may be encapsulated in a single package to provide a multi-chip package, and a plurality of multi-chip packages may be employed in a memory module. In order to increase memory capacity of each semiconductor package, a plurality of memory dice may be stacked to provide a dual die package (DDP).
As electronic systems are developed to operate at high speed, signal integrity (SI) has become a critical issue. Since each high density memory module employs a plurality of semiconductor memory packages to increase data storage capacity, it may be very important to guarantee excellent signal integrity of the memory packages for high speed operation of the electronic systems.